Dry Bowser and Toadette
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Dry Bowser and Toadette receive a message for help, and they decide to take the chance to embark on one grand adventure...


_Dry Bowser and Toadette were friends for quite a good long while. However, they realized that they haven't appreciated each other once in a while, so they decided to go separate ways. Eventually, they each got a letter that required the two to meet up again, and it's how it led them to a letter that reunited them for a journey that was far beyond the intended destination..._

"Ahh, my old friend. We meet again at last," Dry Bowser and Toadette said in unison as they faced each other at the bridge in the Moonview Highway racetrack, standing on the west side as they were on the grass, avoiding the traffic that was going into and leaving the city.

"I take it that the letter requested you to come join up with me?" Dry Bowser stated as he moved his right boney hand around.

Toadette nodded her head. "Well, I'm not sure if that's how I would phrase it, but yeah, it required for you to come look for me."

"Well..." Dry Bowser shook his boney head. "Now that we're here, what should we do?"

Toadette was going to say something, when she glanced up to see a note floating in the night sky. "Oh look! It's a note!"

"I'm pretty sure it's a letter," Dry Bowser stated as he jumped up and snatched the message, glancing at it as he turned his head to Toadette. "Should we take a look at the letter together then?"

"...do you want to read it, or should I?" Toadette insisted as she rubbed the back of her pink mushroom cap with her right hand. "Because to be honest, I have no problem with looking at it."

"...together would be a good plight." Dry Bowser insisted, with Toadette nodding in agreement as they took a glance at the letter together.

 _Dear Pesky Plumbers... oh wait, wrong pair, sorry._

 _If you are reading this letter, then it means you are willing to help save us and earn your merit as worthy characters. We require you to come all the way to the Cloudtop Cruise, where something bad is going down... please come as soon as possible! Before you go off thinking 'well why didn't you send letters to any other heroes?', it's because we did precisely that, and none of them came. And the situation we are in has been it's absolute worse in seven months... oh do please come! You shall be rewarded quite handsomely!  
_

Dry Bowser and Toadette looked at each other as they blinked, with there being fewer vehicles going by them as midnight was quickly approaching the highway.

"Well, I think that makes it a solidified case." Dry Bowser stated as he placed the letter away into his charcoal shell. "Why don't we just head over to the Cloudtop Cruise right now?"

"Aww, do we have to?" Toadette whined as she moved her hands around. "We just managed to meet up after a long time, and already you want to get going? Can't you take the time to stop and pause?"

"I prefer going. Standing around is meaningless to me." Dry Bowser scoffed as he began dusting off his rusty old bones. "If I didn't want to do anything, I would have remained underground to rot."

"Now that's not a nice thing to say!" Toadette snapped as she puffed up her face cheeks briefly. "Just because you want to get moving, doesn't mean every action has to be quick and snappy! Take the time to appreciate what nature has to offer you! After all, you only live once!"

Dry Bowser squinted his eyes at Toadette as the pink capped mushroom girl widened her eyes, realizing that the boney reptile was already undead.

"Errr, whoops... didn't mean to make you feel awkward." Toadette sheepishly giggled as she twirled her fingertips together, blushing from embarrassment. "Silly me. I forgot that you're kinda already dead."

"...Yes. Quite." Dry Bowser dully noted as he glanced up at the bright white moon shining brightly down on the grassy mountain terrain surrounding the highway and city. "Anyway... which path do you suggest taking... by car, or by foot...?"

"Well, I've been practicing up on my flying lately with spinning my pigtails... and they managed to get stronger over time, too!" Toadette exclaimed as she held her hands together behind her back. "I just hope that your body is hollow enough for me to carry!"

Dry Bowser's eyes perked up as he glanced down at Toadette, towering over her as a way to make her feel nervous. "Are you insisting that I'm not all that's cracked up to be?"

"N-no! That's not what I'm implying!" Toadette yelped as she began sweating nervously, spotting several cracks in some of Dry Bowser's bones. "Although on that note, you do look like you could get a fix up..."

Dry Bowser clenched his fists as he took a deep breath, sighing while shaking his head. "I should calm down. Getting this hotheaded won't serve anyone favors, let alone us. Tell you what, show me your strength by flying us up to where that trick ramp is." He then pointed to the cliff rise nearby where there was a wooden ramp to perform tricks off of.

"...okay, I'll try..." Toadette stated as she rubbed her hands together, jumping on Dry Bowser's back and holding onto the various pointy white spikes as she twirled her pink pigtails hanging out of her mushroom cap around, using the twirl to get some wind as the pigtails began spinning on their own, with Toadette puffing up her face cheeks as she tried her best to lift Dry Bowser. After several seconds of trying, eventually Toadette was able to lift Dry Bowser off the ground, hovering up to where the ramp was as she then let go, accidentally causing him to break into a pile of bones.

"Whoops!" Toadette exclaimed in shock as she placed her hands on her face, coming down to the ground as she picked up Dry Bowser's skull. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I was being clumsy there and-"

"Don't worry about it." Dry Bowser insisted as he rolled his eyes at Toadette's plight. "Everyone makes mistakes, and besides, you proved to me that you could back up your word. That's more than enough to make me over look this."

Toadette felt pressure being taken off of her as she smiled. "Oh good, because for a moment I thought-"

Ruining what was otherwise a nice touching mood, Toadette's stomach growled as the mushroom gal yelped, with Dry Bowser having an annoyed look on his face.

"Seems like you didn't have a bite to eat yet," Dry Bowser commented.

Toadette began blushing as she tried drifting her attention away from Dry Bowser. "Err... well, in a way, you could-"

Much to her embarrassment, Toadette farted loudly, feeling her pink dress lifted up by her deep pitched brassy poot, the thunderous tuba toot so deafening that it caused the traffic to come to a halt, with vehicles crashing into each other as well as falling off the road.

"...or you had to do that." Dry Bowser dully mumbled as he was using his magic to reconfigure his boney body.

Toadette's blush got redder as she giggled meekly. "Ehehe... sometimes you just can't hold back a fart." She let out one more trump, with it being a cute little poot.

 _Their adventure was certainly starting off with a bang... **literally.**_


End file.
